A War of the Gods
by Kiko Kei
Summary: Elizabeth gave up her life to prevent another Holy War, but a new war has started. A War of the Gods. Shortly after Elizabeth's death, a mysterious girl appears asking for Meliodas' help, but Meliodas' senses something off about her. What is she hiding? (Meliodas x Oc) (Ban x Elaine) (King x Diane) Rated T for language, Meliodas' pervyness, and slight character death.
1. Goddess of Night and Stars

**Yo, mina! I'm so glad that I'm back. I's been so long. T-T  
**

**I randomly came up with this idea that would not leave my head so I got up off my lazy butt and started writing it. I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins.**

* * *

"Elizabeth…"

Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked around. She was floating in a dark space. Small white lights drifted all around. Elizabeth reached out to touch one that lazily floated by and was filled with a warm sensation, "Stars?"

"Mortals call them stars, yes, but they are not quite so," A soft voice said. The voice wrapped around Elizabeth, having the same effect as the lights. It comforted her, making her feel safe.

"Who's there?" She asked, but not harshly.

A young girl about Elizabeth's age appeared from the darkness. She had long white hair that glowed like the stars, and eyes as black as the night, and like it, her eyes held thousands of glittering stars. She wore a white dress that fell to her mid-thigh and grew to her ankles in the back. The under part of the skirt held swirling galaxies.

She smiled kindly at Elizabeth, "My name is Estelle, goddess of the night and souls."

Elizabeth gasped, "A goddess?"

Estelle nodded, "The stars, as you call them, are memories. I prefer to keep the happy ones closer." She smiled at the lights, then turned back to Elizabeth, "You must be tired. Come and rest."

Estelle took Elizabeth's hand and pulled her along. It was only a moment before the stars swirled and they were taken to a different place.

Elizabeth gasped. She floated in front of a giant, glittering castle made of black marble. It was several times bigger than the castle she grew up in. "Wow…"

"This is my home," Estelle said with a smile, "I am very glad you like it. Please, come in."

Estelle led them down a quiet corridor into a sitting room, where plates of food were laid out and cups filled with warm tea.

Elizabeth sat on one of the couches and Estelle sat on another. For a moment they sat in silence, but then Estelle said, "Have some tea."

Elizabeth nodded and reached for a cup. She took a sip, "It's really good. What is this?" It tasted like the night air mixed with vanilla.

"Memoria Tea," She said taking a sip of her tea, "Made with my sacred flower, memoria bellis, more commonly known as Memory Daisy."

Elizabeth nodded and took another sip, "Why did you bring me here?"

Estelle's smile fell away, "I dislike wars, and your world is neck-deep in one. I wish to end it and prevent it from happening again."

"What can I do to stop it?" Elizabeth asked, feeling useless.

"Something is clinging to your soul. It is the same thing that Hendrickson wants. It is the key to unlocking the gateway to the Demon Clan that your ancestors locked away," Estelle said, "I wish to take that Key away from your world, but that is not possible. What is belongs to man, stays with man, but at least I can keep it in a safe place. If I were to try and pry it from your soul, not enough would remain for you to live."

Elizabeth's eyes were wide, "W-what do you mean?"

"The key has taken over too much of your soul for you to maintain a body. If I tried to remove it you would die."

Elizabeth covered her mouth, "No."

"However, being dead is not the worst thing that can happen to a soul. For example, Hendrickson's soul was taken over by darkness, even after death he will continue to be tormented."

"But I can't leave Meliodas-sama!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Estelle sighed, "I knew you would say that. I can take the rest of your soul and turn it into something, like a Memory Daisy, and give it to Meliodas. You would still be with him, but not in the way you would imagine."

"B-but…"

"Of course, it is up to you," Estelle said, "I will not force you, but I am running out of time. I need you to make a decision."

"What do you mean? What is happening?"

"Another war," Estelle said sadly, "A war of the gods."

Elizabeth gasped.

"The gods have made a decision to erase man kind and start over. Not all gods agree, including me. I know I shouldn't have, but I stole the weapon the king will use to kill all mankind."

Elizabeth asked, "Where will you hide?"

"In a place the gods will never think to look: with the demon Meliodas," Estelle said.

"Meliodas-sama… is a demon?" Elizabeth did not believe it.

Estelle nodded, "He is an ancient demon, more civilized than most. He has learned to control his powers and his temper. He is very respectable, but I'm sure you know that."

Elizabeth smiled, thinking about all the good memories she had with Meliodas, "Yes, he is very kind."

"But the gods do not trust him," Estelle said, "He caused many problems when he was young. Almost killing the first humans. The gods had to stop him many times, though I doubt he remembers. We had Oblitus, god of forgetfulness, take away his memories of the gods. Back then we did not need an enraged demon coming for revenge."

Elizabeth nodded, "It must have been hard in the beginning, getting used to new things."

Estelle smiled, "It was not exactly hard, but it was frustrating. The humans required our help almost frequently. I remember this one mortal who-"

Suddenly the castle shook, cutting Estelle off. Plates fell and shattered, making Elizabeth wince.

When the shaking finally stopped Elizabeth looked to Estelle for an explanation, but Estelle's face was filled with fear.

"You must not stay here any longer," Estelle said standing up and rushed out into a corridor, dragging along Elizabeth who was starting to feel dread in the bottom of her stomach.

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Terram, the King. He has realized what I have taken. The barriers around my castle will only hold for a while. I will send you back to your world. While you are there make a decision, whether you will let me take the key or you keep it. I will need your decision by sun down. If you do not make a decision by then I will make it for you."

"B-but- Wait!" Elizabeth shouted, but her vision was fading.

Then she woke up.

* * *

**This is my first fic for this show so I hope I can get the characters right. Please review if I get the characters wrong or if I make any mistakes in general. The first two chapters may not fit with the summary. They are an introduction and are meant to be that way. Also, you awesome people get to know more than Meliodas! See you next chapter mina! ;)**


	2. AN

**Hey, Mina.**

**I'm sorry to say this but I'm putting this story on hold.**

**But do not fret, My Kawaii Potatoes! I will come back to this story. I just have writers block, as in a-giant-concrete-wall-with-barbed-wire-on-top writers block. T.T**

**Though, if you have any ideas on how I can write Elizabeth's death, you can review it or PM me. I will give you credit and my sacred Cookie of Gratitude.**

**I really am sorry.**

**Kiko Kei**


End file.
